Sylvester Alice
Sly is a happy-go-lucky character who in time has faded into insanity. Suffering from constant anxiety and panic attacks seeing what use to be such a innocent figure break down to a depressing state is tough on many people that see him as a friend or family. He was one of the original crew members whom not only helped build the shell, but he has been there for 6 years working along side the other engine crew to keep Septimo afloat. Being with Devlin from such a young age he relied on this boy a bit too much, eventually falling in love with him. Though he did fight his feelings for a long time in fear of his homosexuality. Marrying Devlin on the 22nd of October he soon had to suffer the life of being alone without a lover when Dev passed away in England only one month later. Talents and Skills * With a Intellegence of near genious, the male is able to solve a hardest of equations and be able to do so in a short ammount of time. Even though he is intellectually smart, he lacks many socail skills. *He holds a photographic memory, being able vividly remember every second of his life though the images they held. This is one reason why is insanity effects him so, every time he closes his eyes negitive images can haunt him. How ever, so can positive ones. *He is a skilled dancer, being taught from a very young age how to do so. As a woman he focuses more on belly-dances and more sensual dances, having the confidence to do so. *His ability to memorise image, has him a skilled worker when it comes to the engines, remembering the layout and format of each controll pannel and tank the ship has in its engine room. Also having the same use to Cordelia with her weapon building. Weapons * Two large flat blades that he has on his back almost all the time, Even sleeping with them in eye sight. The blades were said to be fordged by Sephirionus, the Caouls God of heaven. And the legend is fact. Although they don't have any god like quality when in Slys hands, they work well for both attack and defence, being very light in weight and easily and slash though many materials. And over all Sly works increadibly well with them, his flexible stature and ability to think on his feet only adding to the ability to fight hand to hand combat. The swords were given to him when he was homeless at 13, wondering into a antique shop owned by Dorian Sannders as it was closing down for the night. Taking a instant liking to the swords, Dorian said “If you work for me, then I will give them to you”. He gained the swords happily and they havent left his side ever since. *He does have a pistol that Jacob tweaked for him, yet it holds no importantce and he rarely uses in it combat, not liking fire arms for a form of fighting. *He has a small silver scalpel-like knife he keeps on him at all times, feeling un easy when it is removed. Originally the knive was brought from a market stall by Markus. But often being used to torture Sly, when he finally got away, he stole it and slipped out. Running away with the blade as his. Combat Skills and Abilities *Bullet point this one also. This is skills an abilities in combat, Autohealing/mindcontrol/mindreading is not incoraged and may be voided if used in roleplay. Education and Intellegence Background As mentioned before the boy holds a IQ of 180 and has a photographic memory. Much to many's surprise he has never had any official education offered to him. The occational life lessons by friends and the lessons he was taught involving the ship is all he has had to run boy in the educational department. Goals Short term: Tea.... The kid justs wants some tea. Long team: Officially marry Devlin by law, Have a child and become 'Sylvia' Personality Sylvester: Innocent yet cunning, he knows how to get what he wants yet rarely acts on this he holds little self esteem and little self confidence. Sylvester is more likely to question his life and sanity and even holds many suicidal thoughts. He has on multiple occasions self harmed, using that small silver knife of his, but hiding it from everyone, even his other half, though healing remedies and long sleeves. Slowly hitting insanity he can burst into random giggle fits, hear voices that terrorise him, and even holds a sixth sense. He is good at hiding the evidence of this depression behind a smile and was trained by his father to click of his emotions as fast as you can blink. In going this it adds further stress to the insanity levels he holds. Sylvia: Even though they are the same person and not a split personality, Sly is a lot more confident as Sylvia to the point she can speak about her self in a mannor that is respectful. When in this state it is almost as if all suicidal thoughts and depression is wiped, as a result not effecting Sly in the negative mannors she would normally face daily. As Sylvia her intellegence is multiplied and she acts like a stereotypical english woman at the time when truly satisfied in herself. Weakesses *Mortality: He is only human and can die as easily as a human. *Human: Even though he has heightened intellegence he has aveage speed and defensive combat techniques like any average human. *Insanity: Kinda explains itself really.... *Depression and Suicidal thoughts: As he is only human, he could easily self harm or overdose to a point where he wont be able to cover the scars the next day. Beliefs He worships Ferronaeas, the god of technology. Often seeking help from him when he is suffering. He believes Ferronaeas was the one who led him to Jacob and he also believes that Jacob is blessed by the god and that is the reason Sly does everything that is asked of him by Jacob. Appearance Both Sylvia and Sylvester has a shiney copper-coloured shade to their hair, Sylvia just wearing extentions to increase the length. He holds blue eyes that seem to sparkle no matter what emotion he is feeling. He is 5'10', making him a taller woman when becoming Sylvia and resently he weighs 14 stone thanks to muscle. Before Devlin passed away Sly weighed only 10 stone. His fashion is almost similar no matter what gender he is, pants, long sleaved top and no shoes. He has a dislike for shoes and hasn't worn a pair since he was in daipers. His skin is a peachy pale, covered in scars but thanks to herbal remedies the ones that remain are hardly visable unless they are freshly made within the month. Relationships 'Parents' 'Grand Parents' 'Partner' 'Children' 'Friendships' Background The name 'Sly' was originally giving to him by his mother when she would say 'Sylvester, your as sly as a mouse'. As a child Sly could sneak anything past his father, and if caught what was rare, he would simply batter his large ice blue eyes and the father was never angery at him. Category:Characters